


Better than a Dozen Red Roses

by FlashFlyingFish



Series: FlashFlyingFish's Submissions for APH Rarepair Week 2020 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), I Might Come Back and Edit This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mentions of Alcohol - Wine, Mentions of America (Hetalia) - Freeform, Mentions of Belarus (Hetalia), Mentions of Female Nations (Hetalia), Romantic Fluff, Tags May Change, mentions of Russia (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashFlyingFish/pseuds/FlashFlyingFish
Summary: Why give flowers to your loved ones? They die after a week and there are plenty of other more thoughtful gifts out there. Why not give them something useful, right? At least that's what Canada thinks.
Relationships: Canada/Ukraine (Hetalia)
Series: FlashFlyingFish's Submissions for APH Rarepair Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788331
Comments: 11
Kudos: 12





	Better than a Dozen Red Roses

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia and as such, some characters may be OOC
> 
>  **Author's Note:**  
>  This was my first attempt at writing Canada/Ukraine despite them being one of my OTPs. I also, as the tags suggest wrote this instead of sleeping lol. I hope you all like it!
> 
>  **Prompt:** Flowers (Day 1)

The smell of chocolate wafted through the warm summer’s air as a quiet humming filled the small kitchen. The melody was accompanied by a light tapping of the woman in front of the oven’s foot. Ukraine doubted anyone alive today would be able to correctly name the tune she hummed, but then again didn’t every nation have one or two melodies lost to time? Such things reminded her of just how much time had past since her childhood.

Though unpleasant, lonely, and cold she often found herself looking back at that time with a sort of fondness only those burdened by the weight of adulthood can. A time where one could sing around the campfire without the thought of tomorrow’s responsibilities hindering the experience.

She knew that her childhood was not something she really wanted to return to, but she found a sort of comfort in allowing her mind to romanticize certain aspects of it. It made her feel almost human. If she dwelled on the thought, she could reasonably argue that her blooming relationship with Canada was a symptom of her desire to feel younger then she was.

It was true no matter how she tried to deny it, Canada was younger than she and he made her feel younger than she had in decades. When around him she could practically feel the years fall away. He made her feel comfortable being slightly sillier than was perhaps appropriate for the amount of heartache she’d felt.

This hadn’t been the reason she’d said yes to his proposal of a date six months ago, but boy did it make her decision all the more worth it. She cherished the fact that a man like that was her boyfriend, after all, how often does one find a man like him? Polite, caring, considerate, and to her delight, energetic. She sometimes wondered what he saw in little old her, she certainly hoped it wasn’t her _*ahem*_ assets.

Speaking of the man of the hour, she turned to the door as a soft rhythmic knock rang out. Turning the oven off, she made her way over.

Looking through the peephole, she saw he was wearing a grey t-shirt with a red and black flannel button-up shirt overtop. His blue jeans and running shoes completed the iconic Canadian look she doubted he’d done intentionally. She felt a little silly for wearing her white high heels and black and white checkered dress. She hoped she wasn’t overdressed; this was just dinner at her hotel room after all.

Unbolting the lock, she put on a wide smile as she opened the door for her companion of the evening.

“Hello Matvey,” she said as she tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. She didn’t miss the way he sucked in a breath when he caught sight of her. The action made her let loose a soft giggle.

“Hi, Katyusha… you look great.” Canada’s voice was filled with amazement as he gave his reply. He was always so amazed and impressed no matter what she wore, she’d bet he’d act the same if she wore her dusty old overalls.

Averting her eyes to hide the blush that covered her cheeks at his compliment, she noticed that the man’s hands seemed to be hidden carefully behind his back. She allowed a playful smile to grace her lips as she looked him dead in the eyes.

“I thought you western men brought ladies flowers?” She struggled to keep from laughing as she asked her _“question”_. Her smile only grew when she saw the way his face fall. She’d caught him in his little game, she bet he’d planned on saying something cheesy before wiping out the flowers. Men, they all tried the same tricks.

“Oh, you wanted flowers” his voice was small as he spoke. His shoulders hunched and he looked away from her confused blue eyes.

“I’m… I’m sorry Ukraine I didn’t get any. I-I, well I thought you would be tired of them… but um, well I can go get some! I’m sure there’s a place open.” The speed at which he said the last sentence amazed her before she quickly realized that he was really about to run out and get her some.

“No! Um, I mean no.” She clasped his hand as she yelled for his attention. His eyes portrayed the same confusion a puppy does when first scolded.

“Matvey I was just kidding. I don’t actually want you to run out and get me some. I just… I’m sorry” She had been expecting the surprise behind his back to have really been flowers but didn’t dare tell him that. She already felt terrible for making him feel like he’d let her down.

“Let’s just forget the silly flowers and enjoy the meal I’d promised you” She was dying to know what exactly he was hiding but after that screw up she wasn’t about to try and predict what it was again.

Still holding his hand, she guided him into the kitchen before returning to her cooking. The space was just large enough to fit a modest-sized dining table and four accompanying chairs. Hearing Canada take a seat in one of the chairs behind her, she took the brownies she prepared out of the oven and turned to the two plates of food resting on the countertop.

She hoped he wouldn’t mind the simpler choice of meal. If Belarus hadn’t have insisted on taking her along on her wild goose chase to find out if the man Russia had talked to yesterday was in cahoots with America then she’d have gladly spent the afternoon preparing something more special than ham, mashed potatoes, and a bare-bones salad.

Turning to her guest, Ukraine was about to offer her sincerest apologies when she saw that he didn’t look disappointed at all?

“Is that black forest ham? That’s one of my favourite types of ham, how did you know Kat?” Canada looked about ready to drool at what Ukraine considered a lousy meal.

“This is fine for you? I can do better than this Matvey, you don’t need to pretend to make me feel better…” she quietly admitted and allowed her words to trail off before the tears she felt forming could escape.

“Why wouldn’t I like it? It’s a homecooked meal made for me by my girlfriend!” He confidently reassured her. Seeing her still looking unsure, he sighed before gently calling her name.

“Kat, I order out most nights or just eat Kraft Dinner. This is more than fine, I promise. I wasn’t expecting restaurant levels” his words were soft and kind, as he stared into her eyes. This was just another aspect of him that she loved, she was just as anxious as he, but he never made her feel silly for working herself up. He empathized with her, and she tried to return the favour whenever she was given the chance.

Once assured that Ukraine wasn’t about to cry, he began to dig into the meal. Realizing that if she too waited any longer to eat, then her food would be cold she also helped herself. The pair ate in a semi-uncomfortable silence before a bird flew against the kitchen window. Startled into laughter Ukraine suddenly found conversation flowing freely between them again.

Taking a slow drink of the wine she’d poured for the pair; she saw Canada’s eyes drift over to the brownies left atop a cooling rack. The brownies were one of the few parts of the meal she actually felt proud of. Her guessing his favourite type of ham was simply coincidental but he’d given her his recipe for his favourite brownies, and she been trying for two weeks to get them just right. Good thing too, she doubted the rest of the girls would even be able to look at another brownie after this.

“They should be cool now; do you want a piece?” she said as she bit her lower lip in anticipation of his answer.

“I’ll never say no to dessert unless it’s uh England’s idea of a dessert” he raised his eyebrows for effect at the end of his sentence.

Grabbing two smaller plates, she headed over to the counter. She desperately tried to ignore the sound of paper rustling behind her and tried to not get excited by the prospect of finding out what he had actually brought her.

Carrying the treat back over to the table she tried to sit still and focus on the warm dessert in front of her. She felt like a schoolgirl waiting for her crush to respond to a note passed in class, it was just a present. He’d given her gifts before but never had she had to wait this long to find out what it was. The suspense was killing her.

“Are you okay?” Canada was obviously trying to sound put together, but she noticed the slight tremble in his voice as he asked her. What had him so worked up? Was it her comment about the flowers?

“Well… do you notice anything special about the brownies?” she lied. Well, it wasn’t _really_ a lie; she was worried that he wouldn’t like them. Blinking once or twice at her in confusion he turned his attention to the food on his plate.

Grabbing his fork, he took a piece and popped it in his mouth. After a few seconds of chewing, he drooped his fork. Ukraine clasped her hands together tightly at that. That wasn’t the most promising-

“Is this my recipe?”

“…yes?”

“… I couldn’t even tell. It’s better than how I make them!” His voice was a mixture of laughter and a smile. She felt herself start laughing too out of sheer relief. Looking back, Ukraine realized that it was silly to worry, even if it hadn’t have been the best it wasn’t like he’d have yelled at her.

“I didn’t think you have something special for me too.” The statement came out relaxed, but his posture stiffened as soon as the words left his mouth. Before she could even get a word out, he chuckled faintly.

“Katyusha, I wasn’t exactly truthful when I said I didn’t have any flowers” Canada shyly admitted.

Reaching under his seat he pulled out a large flat box tied shut with a yellow ribbon. Sliding the box across the table to her he rested his head on his palm and watched her investigate it. It wasn’t very heavy and didn’t make any noise when shook it gently.

“Go on” The excitement in his voice coming across clear as day to Ukraine. Opening the box, she found a white dress with flowers embroidered on the hem of the skirt. It was made from a light and flowy material that she bet would breathe well on a hot summer’s day.

“I noticed that your closet didn’t have any summer dresses and when I asked Russia yesterday, he confirmed. I hope you like it.” The smile that covered his face as he spoke was simply infectious and she found herself mirroring it in kind.

_“Better than a dozen red roses.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to give concrit but don't destroy my self-esteem ;)
> 
> _(PS. Please let me know if I missed a trigger so I can add it as well as keep it in mind for any fics down the line too. I like to have a list of potential triggers so I don't miss any particularly obscure ones)_


End file.
